Through His Fingers
by Harry Hippie
Summary: Oooh, a love triangle...sort of, but not REALLY, because one of 'em is not in love with either of the others. Rated for unsuitable content for young 'uns. Snivellus, Draco, and Luna, oh my!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

It was in Draco's sixth year that he noticed Luna Lovegood existed for the first time. He noticed her thin, shapely figure, her long, dirty blonde hair, her strange but pretty blue eyes. He also noticed how dotty she was. She infested his mind for the first time at lunch one day. She laughed long and hard at some joke someone had told. A little too long, a little too hard, it seemed. People began to stare.

He noticed the wand tucked behind her turnip-clad ears, her huge bag full of strange things that she emptied in peoples hands to retreive something or other. And sometimes she sat outside, doing the crossword in the Quibbler, even when it rained.

Her hair truly fascinated him. It was a tangled mass, not really curly or straight, just knotted, snarled. He sometimes sat where he could see her at meals and stare, getting lost in the frizz and tangles. Sometimes he wondered why she didn't comb it out and do it up like most girls at school. He later discovered that Karnam Grumplies despised tangled hair.

When he began smoothing his hair and brushing his teeth a few minutes longer just in case he saw her in the halls, he realized he was smitten with her. He didn't understand why he liked her, but he knew a crush when he got one. At least she was pureblood, which would be to her credit if he managed to form a relationship with her. The sixth and second floor corridors, where he and she were headed in the same direction most days, became his daily highlight.

One day Draco was sitting outside, by the lake, thinking over Lord Voldemort's plans for him, when he saw Luna sitting beneath a tree. He got up to go inside a while later, and when he reached her, he stopped and conjured a bright red poppy. She looked up and her eyes widened in surprise and pleasure. She took it from him and thanked him enthusiastically, making Draco want to faint on the spot.

Then Draco learned about Neville and Luna. They were having a relationship, but it was hush-hush. He watched her enough to realize Neville brushing against her was not an accident, especially after he did it several times in a row. After inquiring a first year Ravenclaw, he verified his suspicion. When he was sure, he buried himself in the task Voldemort had sat before him. He spent more and more time in the Room of Requirement, fixing the Vanishing cabinet, brooding. It was during that time when he began consulting Moaning Myrtle, embarrassing himself by crying, but she vowed not to tell, and she was so comforting.

One night, when returning to the Slytherin common room, Crabbe and Goyle going ahead of him, he heard a sneeze behind a tapestry. He pulled it back to find Luna in a small, hidden room, her eyes puffy but dry, a thin line of cat littler around her, reading a large book. He walked in and she looked up.

"Oh. Hello." After saying that she looked back at the book.

"Have you been crying, Loony?" he said, sneering half-heartedly. She looked up at him thoughtfully for a moment.

"Yes." She turned back to her book.

"Why? he asked, giving up on the nonchalant act, but not quite acting concerned.

"Neville gave up on me, I think."

"Oh. So, you're...not an item, then?" Still not concerned.

"No. He had Loser Lurgy, so I didn't let him touch me, but he kept wanting to. I don't want Loser Lurgy. It would be horrendously tragic, you know," she said dreamily.

"Oh, yes, very tragic. If I may ask, why are you surrounded by cat litter," he asked, feeling a bit ridiculous as he said it.

"It prevents Leaping Morklins from attacking. I tried to put it around the girls' dormitories, but the House Elves swept it up."

Draco barely contained his laughter. She really was crazy. Completely mad. And he found that he liked it. It made him laugh, which was something he didn't do much since summer.

"Laugh if you want. Looks as if you need it. Your face looks a bit stiff. If you're not careful Festering Tontills will make your face so stiff you won't be able to move it." Draco laughed aloud at that.

"Would you like to help me test if I have Loser Lurgy? Neville kissed me once on the ear. I think I might be infested."

"Oh, yeah, sure. What'd you have in mind?"

They ended up playing a game of chess. Draco won but Luna felt certain she had not acquired the dreadful disease, because she had made so many good moves. As soon as the chess set disappearred, Draco and Luna were embracing, kissing. He wasn't quite sure how it happened, and he thought it had perhaps been him who had made the first move, but he couldn't be sure. After a few minutes of that, as soon as Draco began wanting more, she pushed him away, bid him a good night, and walked out of the tapestry. He jumped up and looked out, but she wasn't anywhere he could see. It was the beginning of a beautiful thing, he was sure.

-----

As the year went by, Draco's frustration mounted. Luna was teasing him, he was quite sure, not to mention the Vanishing cabinet was not improving, and he was beginning to feel himself weakening about what he had to do. Thankfully, Voldemort sensed none of this, and if he did, he didn't show it. Draco vented his frustration over Luna through Pansy, who was more than willing, and vented the rest on Myrtle, who seemed happy that he spent time with her.

And then, Potter asked Luna to the party. She said yes, telling him it was just as friends, nothing serious. The night of the party, Draco was feeling a bit neglected and wronged, so he went up to the Room of Requirement. Unfortunately, Filch caught him. He quickly made up the most probable excuse he could think of, which was he was going to the party. He, thankfully, didn't get into trouble due to that twit, Slughorn. Snape, of course, inquired about it, but Draco, angry at seeing Luna dressed up, so pretty, with Potter, brushed Snape off angrily. He went to his dormitory and layed down, but didn't sleep.

He thought about what lay before him, what he would have to do. But mostly, he thought about Luna. Luna Luna Luna. She had taken over his mind like a virus takes over the body, reproducing, unchecked, until it was too late. She was stuck there, in his mind, never to leave. She was always there.

And still the days ticked by. Closer and closer the day came. And, quite suddenly, the Vanishing cabinet was done. Done. He felt overjoyed with relief and pride. He let out a yell, jumped, danced. The frustration left him. At least, some of it. He sat on a ripped sofa and conjured up a glass of wine to celebrate. After that, he ran out to find Pansy. He needed relief from the ache that came up in his joy and thoughts of Luna

_To the next chapter!_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** This chapter is place immediately after Snape leaves Hogwarts in the 6th book. Snape, from this chapter forward, is to be seen as the enemy. Bad Snape. Bad. WARNING: HBP spoilers! If you haven't read it yet, go read it NOW! And if you don't cry for...erm...nevermind...If you don't cry, you're not human :tears up:. Oh, and after the first few paragraphs it switches to the beginning of September...if you couldn't figure that out yourself. : o It's gonna be a long 'un.; D

**Chapter Two**

It was done. Dumbledore was gone, dead. Draco felt as if a huge rock was planted firmly in his stomach. He felt hot tears sear their way into his eyes but did not allow them to escape. Thank Merlin for Snape, though. His emotionless had proved faultless. And now Draco's mother would be happy. He would not die, not tonight.

----

"Summer is almost over, my lord. Hogwarts is going to reopen. What are you going to do? Do you have a plan?"

"Yes, you blubbering idiot. 'Do you have a plan'. Ha. Have I ever _not _had a plan? And it involves entertainment. For both myself and the Death Eaters. I get the feeling they are going to like my plan. I am perfecting it as we speak. Now leave me, Wormtail. I have no need of you."

----

Harry woke up with his scar burning. This was not normal. Voldemort had cut the connection between the two. He should not be feeling anything in his scar. It made him worry. His scar hurting could not be anything good. He got up and went to the lantern nearby, stepping over a sleeping Ron, where parchment and a quill with ink were conjured. He sat down, staring at the empty space, quill in hand, thinking. He couldn't write Sirius. He couldn't write Dumbledore. Who was there? All of his most trusted mentors were fading out. He didn't want to concern anyone. He would tell Ron and Hermione in the morning before they packed up to go to the next location. He lay down on his bed and looked at the ceiling of the tent they were in, thinking about where they were going next. With thoughts in his mind of the next cave, forest clearing, or relatives house that may or may not hold the next clue to the location of the next horcrux, he went to sleep, not worried about his scar.

----

Draco woke feeling miserable and not really remembering why...He paused a moment, thinking.

He remembered suddenly, a migrane making him groan in pain. It had been a late night. A horrible night. Fire, curses, deaths...and prisoners. Not just any prisoners...

The miserable boy pulled himself from the bed and pulled on a new robe. He pulled open the door and walked down the long staircase, wishing he had taken the time to find the migrane potion last night. They had hit him every night since Voldemort told them his plan. He would have been stupid not to see the connection.

Since the attack on Hogwarts at the end of the school year, Draco and his mother had been living in Voldemort's "lair", along with many other renowned Death Eaters. It wasn't safe to live in their old house anymore. Snape had come here as well, though he spent most of his time in his rooms, concocting potions for Voldemort at all times.

Draco lowered himself gingerly in a chair next to his mother. Snape sat on his other side. Apparently they were having a meeting this morning. He spotted several others who lived outside the lair and did not come unless called. snape handed Draco a small bottle.

"For that migrane," Snape murmered into his ear. Draco smiled weakly in thanks and uncorked the bottle, guzzling the foul concotion down with orange juice and toast. With great ceremony, the prisoners of last night's battle walked out, looking worn thin and frightened out of their minds. All but one. Draco felt sick as he looked at her. She had a dazed expression etched across her face, not a determined expression hiding fear, or a brave expression hiding cowardliness, but an unaware, marvelling expression. Luna. There were twelve girls, all of them pureblooded, but all of them blood traitors, tolerating company and even befriending mudbloods, half bloods, and sometimes even muggles. Among the girls were Susan Bones, Ginny Weasley, and the Patil twins. There were others, but Draco didn't know their names. Then, Voldemort walked in, looking like a feeble snake-man. Draco kept these thoughts securely behind the weak wall Snape had taught him to build in his mind over the summer. The Death Eaters all stood as Voldemort sat down. He waved his hand unceremoniously and they sat.

"Welcome, ladies. We're so glad you saw fit to visit," Lord Voldemort said, a few of the more malicious Death Eaters sniggering at his remark. "Actually, you are all here for the same reason. Can anyone tell me?" he said, gazing at each girl, making them squirm...well, most of them squirm. When Voldemort saw Luna was not responding to his intimidation, he looked at her with a bit more interest than the rest.

"Ms. Lovegood. Perhaps you would enlighten us?"

"Is it because we're all infested with Tenacious Timbletoms? Because I've been feeling funny lately and--"

"No, no, you silly girl. You know the answer, now say it."

"Oh, that. It's because we're all blood traitors...But I would still like to be checked for Tena--"

"Yes! You are all blood traitors. You are all young, female blood traitors. You are all from respected and well-known pureblood families that are openly against _me_. And you are all going to be punished for you so-called "good" ways. Take them out now, Nott, so we can get to business." The girls were pushed chidingly out the door by Nott. "Now, ladies and gentlemen, to business. I'm sure you've all put the pieces together by now. These girls will serve as pureblooded...harlots, I suppose you would call them, to produce pureblooded children, which will grow to follow in our esteemed footsteps. I hope you will be willing to use them. Now, to the wives, if you dislike this arrangement, take it up with your husbands, not me. I am merely providing the vessel for the continuation of the Pureblood race. Simply go through that door and you will gain access to one of the young women. That is all I have to say at this meeting. If any problems occur in this arrangement, you will be notified individually. You are dismissed," he finished, and with that, left the room.

"Well, he handled that well, didn't he," Snape said quietly. Draco sat there, stunned. Poor Luna. He had to force himself not to care. He watched several men file through the door, leering as they pulled out their masks and snapped them on. Draco would not be going there. Ever.

"This is disgusting," Narcissa said. "I have no say in the matter, of course, and I trust my lord's judgment, but it is cruel to put a pureblood through that, even a blood traitor. I would feel more comfortable with half bloods. Even a mudblood would be more appropriate, though I find the very idea disgusting. This is degrading."

"Narcissa, only a pureblood and a pureblood _make_ a true pureblood. Our Lord is simply using logic. The girls will serve to increase our numbers and be given punishment at the same time. It will prove to be a good move in--" Snape was cut short by a cry coming from the doorway leading to the girls. There were two more cries after that one. The cries were male, most definitely. Snape raised an eyebrow, picked up his bag of healing potions, and walked through the door. He came out a few minutes later behind three limping, miserable men, each clutching his groin and wincing in pain with each step. He sat them down and began asking them quiet questions. At last he went silent, looking at the notes he had taken through the interviews.

"Nott," Snape said quietly. The tall man came over and they whispered for a moment, Nott getting a little red in the face, then he nodded and walked into the rooms and came back out with three girls. Draco saw Luna, looking, as always, dazed and uncaring, and the Patil twins, who looked as if they had been crying. Each of them was straightening their robes, proving that they had just put them on.

"Hold out your left hand," Snape said loudly. They did as he asked, eyes wide with fear. On each of the three hands was a ring. Luna's was a simple diamond on a silver band, and the Patils both had a large white diamond set between two stones, one with emeralds, one with saphires.

"Yes, it is just as I thought. Old magic, though still widely used on young witches," Snape said, more to himself than anyone. Draco wondered what he was talking about, but his mother seemed to know. She looked as if she wanted badly to laugh but was holding back. He saw the look reflected on his aunt Bellatrix and the other female Death Eaters.

Snape gave a futile tug on one of the rings, as if to further prove his suspicion. He nodded and whispered quickly to Nott, who placed a binding charm on the girls. Then Snape knocked on the door and was allowed entrance.

"I was wondering if something this could happen. I don't suppose any of the girls know what they have?" Voldemort said.

"No, my lord. the Patils were crying, which shows they were just as afraid as the other girls and Miss Lovegood...well, she was oblivious, I assume. If she does know, it means nothing to her," Snape answered, his head bowed respectfully.

"Now, what is this called again? I don't think I've ever heard of it, even with my extensive studies," Voldemort said.

"Well, my lord, it isn't exactly dark magic, but it isn't taught to men, unless they learn by experience. It's called a Chastity Ring. It's a charmed ring that doesn't allow a girl to participate in any sort of...sexual activity. It was created in medival times to protect both the girl's virtue and her capacity to earn weath for her family. These three girls still have thier... erm ...uh ... maidenheads... and they have an unbreakable charm that renders anything placed in...that area...useless for anywhere from a few hours to a few days. The charm can only be broken by legal marriage. The loophole, of sorts, is that it does not have to be a willing marriage, or a marriage of love. This, of course, we can trace to the charm's ancient roots. Most rich, pureblood girls are given thier rings when they turn five or six, usually very young, as a simple protective caution." Snape got redder and redder in the face, and he began to stutter with the slightest uncomfortable word. Voldemort was amused.

"It won't be difficult to get around this, then. Just marry them off to someone and put them back in the rooms."

"I'm afraid, my lord, it doesn't work that way. The girl is bound to her husband for life, and he to her. Which explains why most of the marriages in this very building are still intact. Many of the women here still have their rings, or have given them to daughters. My lord, I would think it would be easier to wipe thier memories and let them go," Snape finished, hoping he had not said too much.

"Severus, you of all people should know that memory wipes can be overcome. We can't do that. We either marry them off or put them away until they rot. I prefer to put them to use. No, we will not let them go, nor will we kill them. Their pure blood is too valuable. I will marry them off. Probably by the end of the week. Wormtail!"

"Yes, my master, my worship, my lord. What do you desire?"

"Oh, shut up! Get me a list of the unmarried men under my command. And quickly!" he said, sending a stinging hex straight to the frumpy mouse's bottom.

----

**A/N:** What do my beloved readers think? I'm tingling with excitement, aren't you? Ooooh:shivers: And I'm sorry I left out all the things Snape said, but I just don't like dialogue.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

The announcement had been made. Three of the girls were untouchable, and they had to be wed in order to produce. Every eligible bachelor was crossing his fingers that night, hoping he would not be tied to one girl for the rest of his life. Only Snape and a few of the other, older men were not worried. Draco's only wish was that, if he were chosen, he would be wed to Luna. Of course, he didn't really want to be chosen at all. Forced marriage was not exactly the way he had planned on putting Luna into his life. He felt helpless against his master's decisions. Voldemort walked into the room and they all stood. He sat down, and for a moment reveled in the small power, then he waved his hand and they sat with the subtle creak of leather on the chairs.

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen. I hope you are prepared for what the future might hold for three of you. Keep in mind that this is _not_ a choice. On that note," he said, waving his wand, "The results are in. Look down at the table." Draco looked down. Nothing was there. He almost sighed in relief, but that would tell Luna, who was in a chair at the front of the room with the twins, that she was not wanted. He looked back up and around. Two young men, a few years older than Draco, unrolled a bit of parchment. They both sat back, looking beaten. Draco looked around again, looking for the third groom. Snape sat, parchment in one hand, looking shocked and pale.

----

He had not expected this. He was too old. He had never even performed a sexual act in his life. But most importantly, he had been her teacher. He could not overcome the barrier that placed between them. He could not. He told Voldemort so, mentally. His response was laughter and the simple statement, "I thought it would be interesting." Snape almost shouted that he was not some sort of perverse form of entertainment, but he shut up, realizing what a horrible mistake that would be.

"Well, gentlemen. Tomorrow you are married men. I'm afraid I must retire. Good night," Voldemort said, and with that, he left.

----

It was late. Ten o'clock, maybe later, when they were ushered into a room where an achingly thin, horsey-looking woman waited, a rack of robes behind her in varying shades of white. The three girls formed a line. Padma went first.

"I should say that you two are the same size and complexion, so you can wear the same style dresses," the woman said, looking pointedly at the twins. She waved her wand and Padma, standing on a platform in front of a mirror, was no longer in her slightly ragged robes into a cream colored robe that looked exellent against her dark, Indian skin, with elaborate beaded embroidery on the collar and sleeves. The sleeves were shaped like bells, and the dress, after a wave of the wand from the skinny woman, was form fitted, like a second skin from her neck to her hips, where the robe flared out appealingly. Padma twirled in the mirror, smiling for the first time in several days.

"It's a good thing you're not horribly fat," the woman said, and Padma frowned, her hands on her hips.

"Yes, this should do nicely. Lets get the other one up here and fit it to her," another woman said, looking tired and impatient.

Parvati stepped up and a robe was magicked onto her. It had, rather than beads, a colorful, floral embroidery, but was otherwise the same. It was fitted, becoming a second skin, and she was ushered off the pedastal, both of the dresses being replaced by their old robes. Luna stepped up, not really wanting to be fitted for a robe, but had little choice.

Luna's robes, of course, were very different from the Patil twins' robes simply because she was far paler and very different from them in most ways. Her sleeves were skin tight rather than bell-like, and her lower half poofed out rather than flared. Her robe had a pinkish-tint, rather than cream, and the neckline was extremely elaborate. Of course, Luna barely cast a glance at the mirror, not feeling pretty or sexy in the least. She felt the torso tighten like a fist. She didn't like it. She could barely breathe. She stepped off the platform quickly, the robe being replaced with her old ones, the ones she could breathe in.

When Luna thought about the events of tomorrow, she felt a cold numb set in. She didn't know which of the three she was going to marry, but she knew none of them was the one she wanted. She knew they were all three praying they were not put with Snape, but Luna knew one of them would be, and there was a one in three chance it was her.

----

We interrupt this program to bring you an author's note...

**A/N:** I thought about separating this next part into a seperate chapter, but decided I did not want to waste computer memory space. Also, I just wanted to write this really really bad. _Really_ bad. I wanted to get it over and done with. _Over_.

Ok, I'm done. : D

----

Severus lowered himself into his favorite chair in the darkest, coldest corner of the room. He had in one hand a bottle of Firewhiskey, in the other hand the bit of parchment with _her _name scrawled across it. The bottle was half empty already. Or was it half full? _Who cares_, Snape thought. _Not me_. He laughed.

_Luna Lovegood_, the paper taunted. It seemed to scream _nyah nyah nyah nyah nyah, you've gotta marry her!_ In the fireplace, a fire burned, but it gave no warmth. The only warmth Snape cared to feel at the moment was churning about in his stomach. Churning. He felt a bit sick. So he crawled wretchedly into the bathroom and vomitted. He looked at the bottle, still in his hand.

_Oh,_ he thought cynically._ Not half full. Not even half empty. Just empty._ He got to his knees painstakingly and turned on the cold water and stopped up the sink with the little rubber stopper. After that he must have dozed, because when he jerked to awareness, cold water had spilled over the edge of the sink, onto his front and into the floor. He turned the water off and splashed his face, then rubbed soap onto it and rinsed. _After all, you are getting married tomorrow, _he mocked at himself.

He unstopped the sink and lay down on the cold, sterile tile of the bathroom, in a puddle of cold water. He fell asleep. In another room, Luna fell asleep on the cold stone floor of the cell-like room, the twins laying on the only cot.

----

Luna woke up, a song in her mind so strongly she began to hum it. It was the traditional wedding song.

_Here comes the bride..._

"Oh, shut up, Loony. Padma, I feel horrible. What if it's Snape?" Parvati said. Luna felt rather sick herself. She did not want to get married today. She sat on the cold floor, the only place the twins allowed her. She didn't mind though. As long as she was alive, breathing, and allowed food, she would be at least a little content. She kept thinking that, over and over, thinking it as the women came in, the skinny horse-lady and the tired, impatient lady, kept thinking it as they put on her dress and arranged her hair and make up, kept thinking it as she was taken to stand in front of a set of doors between the twins, a bouquet in her clammy, shaking hands.

_I _will _be content with life. I _will The tune that had been stuck in her head that morning began to play. The doors opened suddenly, and at the end of the flower-strewn aisle, between the two young men, stood Snape. Luna felt her spirit crumple, but she forced it to get its act together, and she walked down the aisle, content with her life.

Snape looked at the girl. She was young, so young. She looked a little tired under the make up, but he knew he looked worse. Even the Hangover Potion hadn't helped much. He had smoothed his hair, which had looked worse the Potter's after sleeping in a puddle of water, and put on his best set of black robes, but he felt beaten. It had not been a good idea to get drunk. He wasn't as young as he once was and couldn't take a whole bottle as well as he used to.

Draco watched from the last row of seats, dressed in a set of dark grey robes, trying to look cool and collected as he sobbed and screamed inside. He had seen Luna's look of downtroddenness, then of resignation. The ceremony was simple, Voldemort conducting the service. It did not take over twenty minutes, and each of the girls said 'I do' robotically. Draco guessed that Voldemort had cast the Imperius curse on them for a moment's time. _Poor Luna. Poor, poor Luna._

Three wedding certificates were signed after the service and then a reception. It was a brunch like any other but for a bit more food. Draco barely tasted it. He watched Luna simply stare dazedly at her plate, not taking a bite. Snape was pale with a purplish shading under his eyes. Draco guessed he had had a late night. He didn't blame him. When the reception was over, most of the Death Eaters went to their own rooms or homes. Draco left, glancing one last time at Luna as he passed through the doors.

----

**A/N:** I couldn't bring myself to smush the wedding night in the tail-end of the chapter. It would not do it justice. I am tired. I just wrote two chapters in one day. It is 12:30, and I am sitting in my pyjamas with Remus the WereTeddy Bear, wearing glasses, which I never wear, but I couldn't sleep so I got up and put on my glasses rather than put on my contacts again. Just a glimpse into the life of Pearl. ; D I assumed, in the robe fitting bit, that the Patils were Indian. I honestly have no idea, but I know some Patils, and they are Indian. Like I said, it was an assumption. Don't neglect the purple button down there. It brings me great pleasure. :giggles in anticipation: Ok, now I'm just getting silly. Somebody shoot me. Sorry for the hortness. Chap. $ is coming soon!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

She should have eaten the brunch. With no breakfast, lunch, and so far, no dinner, she was starving. Of course, the food given them before the weddings had taken place was horrible. She should have eaten the rich, bountiful banquet that had been sat so generously before her. She told herself not to be ridiculous, that she had been in too deep a haze to even think about eating. She vaguely remembered staring at a small pile of scrambled eggs and a bit of fruit, but not eating them. So far her wedding day had been spent sitting on a large bed with satin bedclothes in the quarters of Severus Snape. He had come in a few hours ago to check on her, telling her that if she needed anything to ask the House Elves for it. Luna had seen no House Elves, or means of summoning them. Her stomach gave a growl.

The room she was in was large. It held a sofa and winged chair near a small fireplace, a large counter covered in cauldrons and potions ingredients, and a dining area of sorts. Luna could not imagine why he would need a dining area when he could easily walk down the hall and eat his meals with the rest of the house. A large wardrobe sat next to a door, which snooping had told her was a bathroom. She had gone in there several times to get water or use the lavatory. She was bored, so she had begun listing all the species of beetles she knew. She had gotten as far as Japanese beetle before Snape billowed in. He shut the door quietly, then began rubbing his eyes. He walked up to her and stood for a moment, looking annoyed. He took her left hand in his and pulled the ring her father had given her off her finger. She was slightly amazed, having never been able to take it off herself after it was given to her. He then replaced it with another ring. It was more extravagant than her old one, with a large diamond and two rubies on either side of it, in a silver band.

"It's lovely," she said, feeling the awkwardness of the silence.

Snape did not respond. He went into the bathroom a few minutes later, taking a moment to pull out some clothes from the wardrobe. He came back out a little while later, dressed in ragged pyjamas made of black wool. Luna thought what a waste satin sheets were if you wore itchy wool pyjamas. Of course, wool pyjamas were better than none at all, which was what she had. After getting settled into his bed comfortably, Snape looked at her questioningly for a moment before realization hit his face. With a wave of his wand his wardrobe was opened and a set of his pyjamas came flying into her lap. Then, he rolled over and turned off the lamp.

She felt her way to the bathroom and changed into them. The bottoms were too large to wear properly, but she would not go out without them. She began to feel a ball of tension rise into her. Tiny, inexcusable hopes fluttered around her slow, dazed mind. _Maybe he won't want to...Maybe he can't...Maybe he...What? Maybe he what?_ Luna dismissed the hopes as highly improbable, though she wondered why he had given her pyjamas if he was simply going to take them off. She walked into the inky blackness of his room and stood in the light of the bathroom.

"Professor Snape?" she questioned into the darkness.

"I'm no longer a Professor, you twit. Call me Severus, if you must call me something," came his mumbled response.

"Well, erm, I was just wondering...well, where do _I_ sleep?"

"In the bed...And don't worry. I won't." Luna felt slightly releived, having a pretty firm idea of what he wouldn't do. She edged her way into the darkness, blinded by it. She climbed into the large bed and faced the wall, not wanting to even look in his direction. She felt too uncomfortable to sleep. She was nervous and worried that maybe he had meant something else...

----

Snape judged by her breathing that it was almost two in the morning before the girl went to sleep. He didn't sleep at all, but not for the reasons she had stayed up for. He wasn't tired. His whole day had been wasted with Voldemort, trying to convince him to anull the marriage. He had only recieved a short _Crucio_ and was sent out of the room.

He heard the minutes tick by. The grandfather clock chimed. _One...Two...Three_. He decided to get up and finish the potion he had been experimenting with. At six, the girl latched securely to the bed by invisible, magic chains, he went to breakfast, where Voldemort decided to punish those who had made mistakes over the past few weeks. Snape simply watched, having been punished already, last night. Almost everyone got some form of magical torture.

When he got back, the girl was spread out on the floor, his pyjamas riding dangerously low on her hips. She had apparently jumped off the bed and been jerked to the floor by his restraints. He felt a smirk crawl onto his face. She was out cold. He pointed his wand at her and she woke with a gasp. She began squirming and clawing her skin. the pale nature of her skin caused red welts to pop up. She clawed at her arms, her stomach, her legs. He almost laughed at her suffering. The Invisible Bug Curse was always interesting. He removed a few minutes later and she stopped clawing her skin. She had a bruise on her forehead from the fall and a few bleeding scratches.

_She may be a nuisance, _he thought,_ but she is my...ugh...wife._ He would not allow his wife to be faulty in any way. He healed the bruise and cast a spell that caused the welts and scratches to melt into her skin until it was without blemish.

"I'm ordering your clothing today. Until it comes in, you will wear this," Snape said, putting one of his old robes on her and shrinking it a bit to fit her better. "You are not to leave this room unless you are with me. No one will come into this room without me. Do you understand?"

"Yes..." Luna said breathily. She wondered if he forgot that she was chained to the bedpost. At that moment her stomach gave a loud lurch, groaning horrendously because of continued hunger. She quickly covered her stomach with her arms, hoping to muffle the sound, but it was too late. He had heard. He looked at her loathingly, then gave a loud, annoyed sigh.

"Hungry?" he said silkily. She remained silent, but her stomach did all the talking neccassary. "I asked you a question, Lovegood."

"My name is not Lovegood anymore," she stated plainly. It was simply a fact.

"Fine. I asked you a question, Luna," he said, a disgusted face creeping across his features. He would not call her by his surname. There was no way anyone could make him short of the Imperius Curse. He sat at the table and wrote the robe request out on a bit of parchment. After closing it and sealing it with the Death Eater crest, he sent it out on an owl to be given to the same woman who had sized Luna's wedding dress. that done, he went to his potions, stirring them, checking color and consistency, starting a few new ones. The need for medical potions never ended in the manor. He was constantly brewing Pepper-Up Potions, laxitive potions, not to mention all of those meant to heal wounds of varying sizes and seriousness. He had practically become a nurse. Anger began to seep into his mind. Voldemort had been cruel to make him make these potions. so many, so little time, in such great amount. And then he had made him marry his own student, for _entertainment_! He would not produce a child through her. Not one single child. It would teach Voldemort not to toy with his mental well-being. He slung a spell at the chain on the girl's leg, lengthening it so she could use the lavatory.

"Yes. I am hungry. I haven't eaten two days."

"Fine. For your useless complaining, you won't eat in three days. When the time alotted is over, you will be allowed food."

"That is not fair, Prof- _Severus_!"

"It seems perfectly logical to me," he said, and whisked out of the room with a tray of potions in his arms to place in the medicine cabinet in the main hall.

Luna sat, chained to the bed still, in his robes, starving. Her stomach gave another growl.

"Yeah, yeah. _Hungry?_" she mimicked. She got water from the sink and drank it down, then chased it with some more water, hoping to dull her hunger with it. Then she went over to the counter covered in potions. He took more care of them than he did his living, breathing _effing wife_! She stomped the ground angrily. She was sick of the room. She was sick of him. She was sick of water. She would soon be hungry enough to eat the invisible chain on her leg.

There was a knock on the door. Luna wondered who it could be, and remembered that _he_ had told her no one could come in without him being there. If she opened that door, she might be killed by some Death Eater. Well, it would serve him right. He shouldn't starve his own wife, no matter how much they may dislike each other. She crept up to the door and peeked out of it. There he stood, in all his stuck up, Slytherin glory. Draco Malfoy. She opened the door wider.

"Draco?"

"Luna. How are you doing? Erm...I mean...uh..." Draco stuttered, reddening as he realized his mistake.

"Fine. I'm doing fine," she responded tersely.

"Right...erm...Are you...alright?"

"Quite."

"Good...good. So...Can I come in?" Draco asked at last. Luna pulled back the door and allowed him passage. Little defiances like this one would, perhaps, help her better wile away her time. He walked in regally, but Luna was quite sure walking regally was more habit than gloating. He looked about the room, examining the sticky table, paper strewn floor, and haphazard potions counter.

"Snape lives _here?_ In _this_? It's a mess! Snape living in a mess. Imagine that," he said, chuckling.

"If I had known I would be having a guest, I would have straightened up," a silky smooth voice uttered from the door. Both Luna and Draco jumped in surprise and looked at the door. There stood Snape. He looked quite tired and aggravated. He threw a glance at Draco, sweeping to the door, telling him to get out. He did, and quickly, but not without slight reluctance. As he shut the door, he glanced at Luna. She was looking down demurely to the floor. He shut the door with a soft click.

----

"I told you no one was allowed in this room without me. It was one of the only rules I set for you, Luna. I expected even you, a mindless muggle lover, to be able to obey them. Do you have any idea what that little excursion could have cost my reputation?What if someone had seen him come in, other than myself? Don't you know what people would think?" Snape said, his face tinged the slightest shade of pink. It reminded Luna of vanilla icing with a drop of red food dye in it. His eyes flashed. That reminded her of a knife covered in chocolate. All food, for the sake of Michelangelo! Her stomach rumbled, but it was very quiet. He didn't hear it.

"I have no idea what I can do with you! I get tortured because of you, and you break my rules, you injure yourself, and you invite social ruin into my very bedroom!"

"I can't have an affair, _Severus_. It is not physically possible. If I tried, Draco might be injured for a few days. You know this, of course. And what do you mean tortured because of me? What have I done?" Luna said.

"Nothing of your concern. And I know you can't have an affair, but some other, more ignorant people in this manor don't," he answered, the red food dye leaving his vanilla icing face.

"If I'm causing you to be tortured, then surely it is my concern. Why do you have to be so stubborn?" she cried, stamping her foot. Snape bit back a laugh.

"I don't think I've ever seen you angry, Miss...Luna," Snape said.

"Well, I wish I could say the same about you, _Severus_."

"Stop that."

"You told me to call you Severus."

"You know very well that you don't have to hiss the word out like that. You are not a snake, not in any way."

"Oh, but you are," she spat, then threw herself onto the satin sheets, covered her head with the blanket, and became very still. Snape stood, hands clenched at his sides, fuming.

_She is infuriating. I don't have to put up with this. I could just dispose of her, kill her while she slept--_

_That would not be a good idea, Severus._

Voldemort. He was intruding on his thoughts. He quickly threw up his mental barriers, focusing detirminedly on not allowing him to see his intermost thoughts, intrude on his musings.

"We'll continue this when I get back, _Luna_. I am not done with you yet!" Snape yelled at the lump under the blankets and turned to the door, going to Voldemort's quarters. Luna didn't hear him though. She was fast asleep.

----

A/N: So what did you think? For those of you who take the time to read these little notes, I was wondering if you could, perhaps, go read my story, "Fading". You might want to read "Burning" first, but it is not really neccassary, especially if you don't like torture. But please, a few of you, could you go read the story, and review the most recently updated chappie? It has a little request at the bottom, and it would really mean a lot to me...

The next chapter of this story might be slow in coming. I think I'm running out of juice. Of course, now that I've told you this, the next chapter will be out within the week. I have an obstinate muse. Review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"Severus, Severus. I expected better from you. Really. You disappoint me. Rather than a wife freely given, you have turned the girl into an angsty, rebellious daughter. This is what you get for not immediately consummating the marriage, you know. They think you have no control over them because you do not establish the 'Alpha Male' role. Surely you understand this, Severus," Lord Voldemort said, sitting in his throne-like chair by the fire.

"Yes, master," Snape answered simply.

"_Crucio," _Voldemort uttered. "I am disappointed in you. If I must, Severus, I will personally place the Imperius over you and inflict the deflowering of the girl. I wouldn't think it would be that hard. Especially after a life of strict, involutary celibacy. I mean, really. Aren't you eager to get...Oh, what do muggles call it? Laid? Yes, that's it, I think. Oh, and stop starving the poor girl. I can practically hear her stomach rumbling from here. Now, Severus. I have something else to address you with." Snape got shakily to his legs.

"What does my master wish for?" he answered robotically.

"I want youth potions."

"Y-youth...Youth p-potions?" Snape asked wonderingly.

"Yes. You see, Severus, I am an old man. It is not my age that I regret, for it has given me some experiences I would trade for nothing. It is my decrepencies. Do you understand? I cannot move with my old agility. The bouce in my steps has long been replaced with a limp. Not to mention my appearance is...less than endearing. I just want a few years peeled away from my old bones. Can you do it?"

"Of course, my master. Of course. A potion of this sort should take..." Snape paused for a mental calculation,"About a month, give or take a few days. I will bring it to you directly, my lord."

"Alright. You may leave, Severus." Snape turned to the door and put his hand on the knob. " And, Severus... The next time I see the girl, I want her to be pregnant." He nodded and left.

"You see, Wormtail. In order to successfully guide a member of a group of followers, you must force respect for your reward and punishment system," Voldemort commented as Wormtail scuttled from the kitchen area to the fire with a tray of the afternoon tea.

"Of course, master."

----

Snape walked into the cool, shadowy depths of his chambers. The heat in his face left it as he sat into the cold leather of the sofa. He conjured a cup of iced water and sipped at it for a moment, then gave a loud, frustrated sigh. Then, from beneath the blankets of his bed, he heard a groan. the top of a head poked out, the blonde hair glowing in the darkness. Then two eyes followed, and the torso of the girl. One hand was rubbing an eye and the other was scratching her stomach. She looked like a five-year-old waking up. She gave another groan, then got up and padded across the cold stone floors into the lavatory. Snape gave a snort. He knew what he would do to fulfill Voldemort's requirement. And it would not include any messy deflowering.

Luna walked out of the bathroom. She looked slightly less groggy, but seemed still fuzzy from sleep.

"Luna?"

"Hmm?" she murmered, turning in his direction, her eyes blinking slowly.

"_Facio praegnas_," he said, pointing his wand directly at her stomach. The spell hit its designated spot, and Luna looked at him in extreme surprise. She felt her stomach, and after realizing she was whole, looked back up at him.

"What was that? What did you do?" she asked in a panicky voice.

"Nothing that will effect you for a few more months," Snape answered back.

"A few months? What did you do!"

"It doesn't matter. Here," he said, and a plate of food appeared at the tip of his wand. He took it in his hand and held it out to her. She looked at him suspiciously. "Take it, for Merlin's bleeding sake! It is not poisoned, I assure you." she took the plate and carried it to the table to wolf down. Soon the food was replaced by seconds, and eventually thirds. She stopped eating so quickly, but nibbled on the roast and tore apart the bread to eat piece by piece.

"What _did _you do?" she asked, her voice turning more towards curiousity than fear and panic, since she had been given time to recover from being shot a curse at.

"You will find out, I assure you. The effects will not be negative, if you choose to see them in a positive light. I'm going to bed in half an hour. You had better be ready, because the lights go out with or without you. I'm going to go wash up."

"Aren't you going to eat?"

"No. Get ready for bed. I am tired." Luna glanced at him curiously but stopped eating and stood up. Snape walked into the bathroom with a goblet of wine in one hand and a towel in the other.

When he got into the bathroom, he turned on the charmed faucet and sat the goblet down. After using the toilet, he lowered himself into the steaming water, laying his head back and dunking his head under up to his nose. The Cruciatus curse almost always did this to him. He had forgotten to take the potion that dulled the pain. His body ached and throbbed, soothed slightly by the heat of the water. He hadn't expected Voldemort to be so eager for the girl to lose her virginity. Of course, she still hadn't, but at least she was pregnant. If she had the baby as a virgin, though, it might cause her more pain than was neccassary. Of course, he wouldn't normally care, but he realized Voldemort was right. She was becoming something of a rebellious daughter. But a rebellious daughter was better than a crumpled, beaten wife, such as Narcissa was when Lucius was around.

He pulled himself up a bit and sipped on the wine. It served to ease his roiling stomach. He swirled it around, enjoying the thick, rich taste of the sweet wine. Life had certainly improved since Voldemort gave him access to certain royalties for his medical aid. It reminded him of the youth potions. He understood for the most part why Voldemort wanted them. He realized what a pain it must be to look in a mirror and see a face that had been so handsome years ago. Snape understood it, though he never considered himself handsome at any point in his life. He had aged well, being a wizard, but the pain, insomnia, and stress of his life showed on his face, in his eyes. His cheekbones protruded from his narrow face, and added to his large nose, it gave him an angled, sharp look. His eyes were sunken and held bags and fine lines all around them. And just the other day, when he was combing his hair out for the wedding, he had seen a white streak concealed just behind his ear, beneath layers of black.

The youth potions would not be overly difficult. He had made them before for money as a university student. But he still could not understand why Voldemort wanted the potions _now_. Why didn't he wait until he was truly disabled with age? Youth Potions sometimes had negative effects, but if a person was old enough, the effects would do little to no harm, whereas to Voldemort, the effects might prove incapacitating. Of course, he would do it. There was no question. There was no _choice_, rather. He began compiling a list of ingredients in his mind. He would have to order a few rarer materials, but not many. It would be altogether quite simple.

He climbed out of the bath and pulled the plug. He dried off quickly and pulled on his pyjamas. When he exitted his room, the lights were off and a lump lay in his bed. He crawled into the bed next to her and pulled the blankets up over himself to sleep.

----

Severus woke with a start. Pain had jerked through him for an instant. The Cruciatus curse inflicted on him had obviously had more negative effects than usual. He felt a weight that was not all together unpleasant on his chest. He looked down, and there was Luna, stretched out by his side, arm wrapped around his chest and head on his shoulder in some subconcious cuddling. He began to dislike the situation. A twitch told him he had best escape her grip before drastic measures had to be carried out. He emptied his mind of everything and allowed it to pick up the subject of youth potions. He squirmed beneath her, trying not to wake her because, he realized, if she did, he would be more horribly embarrassed than he already was. Due to his rather wiry stature, her arm made its way almost entirely around his chest, and her grip was very firm. He managed to get her head off his shoulder when she groaned in some sleep frustration. When he freed his chest of her arm, he was so relieved that he fell off the bed. He snapped up quickly and straightened his robes, making sure no one had seen, though he was quite unsure as to who he might be seen by in his own quarters. He straightened his pyjamas and went to rummage through his potion supplies.

Luna smiled and stretched her legs out, taking advantage of the warm, empty space he had left behind.

----

A/N: I added that last bit for humor. It cheered me up from the slump I've put myself in by fasting for three days. Today is day number one. You all can hope that not eating will mean more time spent writing. Next chapter out soon! Review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

Severus had gone as far as he could with the potion. He would need a few more ingredients from Knockturn Alley. Of course, it wouldn't be safe to just go out in the world, undisguised and completely without companion or bodyguard. So he went to his Master, who sent him to Malfoy. Malfoy put on glasses and layered his shirts to make it look as if he were more fat than muscle. Severus gelled his hair back, put on green robes, and wore large square spectacles. They filled their bags with money, both muggle and magical, and refreshed their minds of transfiguration and stealth charms in case they needed it. They left for the Alley at ten o' clock that very morning.

----

Luna woke to a solid knock at the door. She rolled out of bed and ran her hands over her hair and borrowed robes as she walked groggily to the door. She yawned as her hand grasped the knob and pulled.

"Hello, sleepyhead," a bright, cheery, and certainly annoying voice sang out at her. She groaned, but the owner of the voice paid no mind. "I thought I'd bring you some brunch. What do you say?"

"Thank you. Go away. I am very tired."

"Oh, you are, are you? It is TEN in the morning, Brenda Boshawk's sake! Go take a shower! Freshen up! I'll have brunch ready when you come out," he said happily. She mumbled angry little nothings but did as she was told and came out about fifteen minutes later feeling quite better. On the table lay a two-person feast. Eggs, toast, all flavours of jams, jellies, marmalades, and preserves. Ham, biscuits, tea, coffee, juices of a great variety.

"Oh, Draco. Really, you've outdone yourse--" She stopped dead, remembering and panicking. "Get out, Draco! Go on, get! You can't be here! I'll get in trouble with Snape."

"Oh no you won't, Luna, because I know something you don't," he said, taking her hand into his and raising to his lips.

"And what, might I ask, is that?" Luna asked angrily.

"Snape," he said, then paused to kiss her hand, "is not," pause. kiss. "here." kiss.

"And why is that, Draco?" Luna asked, a little less panicky, but still worried.

"Because, Lovely Luna, my father escorted him, in great disguise, to Knockturn alley, where they will spend most of the day haggling over the price of unicorn hide and bezoar stones. Apparently Snape has been asked to make a very important little potion for Lord Voldemort," Draco murmered. His mouth was rather close to her, as was the rest of his body. She planted her hands on his chest and pushed, causeing him to stumble slightly while she settled into the hard, cold wood of the chairs at the table and began filling her plate. Looking slightly miffed but still very dignified and collected, Draco sat opposite her and placed a few items on his plate to pick at while she ate.

"Are you quite sure?" she asked. He nodded boredly.

"Do you want to get out of here?" he asked impatiently a few minutes later.

"It is not a question of whether I want to or not. It is my ability to. And at the moment, I have no ability at all to get out of here," she answered. He sighed and went back to picking at his plate. Then he resignedly sat up straight... Or, rather, straight_er_, and smiled.

"Fine. I'll simply stay here with you. We will have lots of fun, I'm sure."

----

_One Hour Later_

"So what do you want to do?"

"I dunno. What do you want to do?"

"I want to ask you a question," Luna said after about ten exhausting minutes of that. She and Draco lay on the floor near the fireside, sprawled out like cats in the sun.

"Alright. Chute."

"Chute? What does that mean? What are you talking about?"

"Never mind. Geez. What is your question?"

"It's about a spell."

"Yeah, alright, but what is your question?" Draco asked impatiently.

"What does the incantation '_facio praegnas'_ mean?" she asked, his aggitation sliding right over her head.

"Where in the world did you hear _that_ particular incantation?" Draco asked, a bit nervously.

"Snape said it and a spell hit me... Answer me!" she said, pulling a strand of his hair just hard enough for him to feel it. He gave a theatrical yowl.

"That hurt, you wench! And you messed up my hair," he yelled, smoothing the strand back easily into the rest of his hair. He looked around a bit anxiously and spotted something slightly interesting...At least, it was configured as interesting in his rather desperate state. He leapt off te rug in front of the fire and walked over to a series of bookshelves lining the wall near the potions counter. On the shelves were all manner of potions books, some books with foreign titles, and a few random books of magic. He pulled out a promising one and flipped through a few pages.

"Draco," Luna said whinily, pulling herself up and walking over to him. "You are stalling. What is it?" Draco looked at her, blushed, looked down at the book in his hand. After flipping a bit more, he sat the book on the counter and smacked a finger down beside a passage. Luna gazed at the page for a few moments and Draco became hypnotized by the back and forth movement of her eyes. He was knocked from his reverie by the sudden jerk of her eyes from the page to his face.

"No. Surely not. He wouldn't do something like that. Would he?"

"Well, Luna, as you see, it is old magic, a favourite subject of your groom, and he has probably read this book many times, not to mention gone back for reference, since he owns it. Why else would he have it? And, as you see, it was used mostly in ancient Rome, hence the Latin-based incantation, for men trapped in arranged marriages that held only political value, no emotional or physical base. Of course, you have read this already. It is a rather unfortunate predicament, but...Well, it can be remedied, you know..."

"You think I would do something like that, Draco? Something that cruel, something that would tamper with fate so boldly? No. Absolutely not. Don't even mention it again. He obviously wanted this, so who am I to object?"

"You have every right to object, Luna! You are his wife!"

"Oh, Draco. Just leave. I can't do this anymore. It has grown tiresome. Just leave. And don't come back. Please, if not for your sake, for mine. Now go." And Draco left like a beaten dog.

----

A/N: Short, yes, but you have to admit, engaging. By the way, that feeling you have right now? Yeah, that one. It's called anticipation and frustration. Sorry. And updating from hence forth is going to be slow since I am trying to write a full length novel instead of fanfiction. You see, I want to be published by sixteen, so I gotta get crackin'. I hope you are enjoying this story as much as I am.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **This chapter touches on some sensitive stuff. And a bit more of the flustered Snape. We get to see another side of Sevvie, a bit more sensitve, a little ashamed, a lot guilty. And we get a little more from the Potter/Granger/Weasley front. They have been feeling a little neglected lately.

**Chapter Seven:**

At approximately four o' clock, someone tapped on the door of Severus Snape's personal quarters. Luna opened the door gently to find the woman who had sized Luna's wedding robe for her standing outside the door.

"I have a delivery for a Mr. Severus Snape..." she said.

"He's not here right now," Luna told her.

"It doesn't matter. Here," the woman said, shoving something into Luna's hands and leaving. Luna was puzzled and slightly offended by the woman's rudeness, but she shut the door and went inside. She sat at the table and looked at what the woman had shoved into her hands. There was a reciept on top, and below it were several tiny robes. They looked as if they were made for a doll. Luna knew that would have to be magicked back to their normal size, but that they were for her. She studied them, holding each one close to study the detail. They were all one of three colors: black, green, or white. There were five robes for everyday use and two formal robes. The formal robes were white and black, the everyday robes green and black. Luna wished they were full size so she could see them better, maybe try them on. But she had no wand to enlarge them with.

She sat for the next two hours at the table, the book Draco had handed her in front of her, a glass of water nearby. She read the passage on '_Facio Praegnas_' at least twenty times, searching for any hint that it was not what the book said it was. Then, she simply sat and stared at the book, her eyes blurring out of focus as tears and loss of thought overtook her.

_It isn't that bad, _she thought._ At least it's nothing I can't handle._

A moment later, the door opened and a spectacled, nerdy looking Snape walked through the door, a few parcels in is arms. Luna giggled at his square glasses.

"I'm back," he stated sharply. He seemed agitated.

"Is something wrong?" she asked him.

"Nothing of your concern. Get ready for bed."

"But it's just six twen--"

"Did I ask you what time it was, _wife_! Now get ready for bed!" Luna looked at him oddly, then scurried into the bathroom to get washed up a bit. When she came out, her new robes were their full size and Snape was leaning over the book on the table.

"So you know now. How did you know to look in this book?" he asked. He seemed calmer.

"Draco--"Luna stopped, realizing her mistake. She paled.

"What!" he roared. The calm he had seemed to grasp a moment ago was gone. Quite suddenly, Luna found herself laying on the floor, her cheek stinging and eyes streaming. Snape was looking at his hand in a mixture of awe and betrayal. Then he seemed ashamed.

"I'm sorry, Luna. I don't know what's wrong with me," he murmered, kneeling beside her and conjuring up an icepack. Guilt seethed from him. A guilt that ran deep, in his very core. He was truly sorry, and he felt as if he were going to cry as he had done as a child when his father hit his mother. It was a rare enough occurrence, but when it did happen, he had felt so trapped and useless. It had begun his affinity with the Dark Arts. The urge to hurt his father for what he did.

Luna lay with the ice pack against her cheek, watching Snape fade from reality into his mind. She saw the hurt and helplessness there. And suddenly her hand was on his cheek, a sign of forgiveness and comfort. He snapped back to reality and simply looked at her for a moment. And then, he put his hand on her stomach.

"I'm sorry about the spell, but Voldemort ordered it. Of course, you can look on the bright side. You won't have a squib." Luna looked at her stomach, which was beneath his palm at the moment.

A baby. Her own baby. She felt so overwhelmed that blackness covered her sight and she was lost to conciousness.

----

Snape got scared when the girl quite suddenly slumped, unconcious, to the floor. His hand caught her head before it hit the stone floor. He scooped her up and put her on the bed, then got his smelling salts from the first aid kit he kept near his labratory counter. She woke after he had waved them beneath her nose a few times. It was a muggle procedure, but very effective.

"What happened?" he asked her gently. She lifted her head up and looked at him a moment.

"A baby..." Her head fell back into the pillow. He checked for fever. She did feel a little warm, but not too much. He went over to the parcels he had brought home and picked one from the pile.

"Here," he said, handing it to her. She tore the paper open curiously. In it was a pyjama set made of green satin.

"Thank you..." she said, but realized that he had walked off to the lavatory already. She slipped into them, then realized that they were a bit too big. She took the top off and looked at the tag. "Maternity. Wash cold." She slipped back into the shirt and slumped into the bed, feeling overwhelmed again, though not nearly as strongly, and exhausted by the trying day.

She fell asleep and dreamed a giant baby was crawling after her.

----

When Snape came out of the lavatory, he saw Luna, asleep on top of the covers. He looked at her. When she slept, she looked like one of the angels his bible beating father had described to him as a child. Except for the light purple beginning to show beneath her pale skin. He winced. He was becoming his father. He vowed then and there to never hit Luna again, or his unborn child. The thought frightened him. He had no idea how he was going to live with a child. He rather disliked children, a dislike fueled by years of teaching them. But perhaps he could be more sensitive. Perhaps he could be a good father. But then, how could he, under the rule of Voldemort? It seemed impossible. He looked at Luna again, then pulled the covers from beneath her and tucked her in. Why did he have to do this? He was old enough to be her father, not father her child. Of course, the time would come when he would have to remove that pesky little barrier that had caused all this in the first place.

Snape flushed at the very thought. He had often been greatly embarrassed about the subject of the reproduction process. It had been especially difficult to avoid the subject when jammed in a room full of hormonal teenagers when he was a student at Hogwarts. He even found the very word for it vulgar and disgusting. _Sex_. It sounded like something a nasty old perverted man would say. So harsh. He hated the way it felt in his mouth. _Sex_. What most found arousing, Severus found disgusting in every way. And now, after getting away with celibacy his whole life, he would have to commit the act he had so painstakingly avoided. Perhaps he should discuss it with Luna in the morning.

----

Harry sat in the Black house with the rest of the Order and the puffy-eyed Weasleys. They had been like this for a little over a week now, crying and worrying and mulling. The boys had been angry to no end when it was made official that Ginny, among other girls, were kidnapped from Hogwarts. Mr. Lovegood was with them now, too, though he seemed slightly less upset than the Weasleys. But only slightly. He was a thin, aging man, though he had still retained a certain element of regality and good looks. At hte moment, the Order was discussing possibilities.

"They were all pureblood girls. That much we know. And they were all in houses other than Slytherin. That means it is for vengeance," Remus said.

"Well, obviously. I mean, when have you ever known Voldemort to do anything without ulterior motives?" Fred commented. He and George had taken the blow hard. They had been very close to Ginny, probably the closest to her out of the whole family. A joke had not come from them for a week and they didn't laugh anymore. The steady line of new products for their store trickled to a stop, and only outdated tricks and jokes were left.

"My poor little girl," Molly sobbed. "Probably having her virtue taken away and being hurt and...and...and who knows what else!" A few sad glances were thrown Molly's way. Harry, though, knew for a fact that Ginny had long since lost her "virtue", and he had lost his with it. But that wasn't important.

"Now, Molly. Don't be so negative. She's a clever girl. She could have escaped before any such thing could happen," Arthur said hopefully. Mr. Lovegood seemed strangely distant, like his daughter in many ways, his eyes not focused on any physical thing. Harry watched him for a moment.

"Poor man," Tonks whispered at Remus so Harry could just barely hear. "I' m sure he's worried senseless about his girl. She's his only heir, you know." Remus nodded.

"Luna will be fine," Mr. Lovegood said. Apparently, he had overheard Tonks. "She is smart, or else she wouldn't be in Ravenclaw, and she is well protected."

"What do you mean, well protected?" Hermione asked.

"She's got a bit of old magic keeping her safe. A Chastity Ring, for one," he answered.

"I told you we should have gotten her one, Arthur! I told you!" Molly Weasley moaned.

"Molly, you know very well that we couldn't afford one. Besides, I wanted her to be able to make her own choices," Arthur said.

"Well, why would you want that! Fathers are supposed to be the over protective ones!"

"Erm, excuse me, but what is a Chastity Ring?" Ron asked.

"Nothing you'll be concerned with for quite some time, young man," Molly answered sharply. She had not put off reprimanding her sons because of grief. If anything, the sharp scolding had gotten worse.

It dawned on Harry what a Chastity Ring was, and he was very glad Ginny had not had one.

"But, what if they found a way to get rid of the ring, Mr. Lovegood," Hermione asked, ever inquisitive.

"There is only one way, and I doubt Voldemort would want to rid her of it that badly as to tie her to one of his Death Eaters for life, because the only way to get rid of the original spell is to marry her off, and even then, only one man will ever be able to touch her," Mr. Lovegood answered. He was quite blunt. Hermione simply nodded and turned the faintest shade of pink.

Ron, however, seemed to have finally realized what a Chastity Ring was, and right after the figurative lightbulb lit up, his face turned very red. Harry had been watching with great amusement, and he was laughing behind his hand.

"Perhaps we should arrange a search party," Molly said.

"Molly, we've already told you, there are far too many places Voldemort could be hiding. It would take months to find even the slightest hint of him, and when we did, it would be an empty old lair evacuated two weeks before we found it. The only way we would send out a search party would be if we got a legible lead," Remus explained for the umpteenth time. He was very patient with the bereaved Molly.

"All we can do is wait, Molly dear," Arthur said gently.

----

It had been a solid week, and he had not said a word, not even hinted. He would gladly admit it. He was, to put it plainly, scared shitless. It was amazing that a wandless, pregnant teenage girl could frighten an armed, dangerous, and potentially evil full-grown wizard. Yet she could.

When she started with the "morning sickness", he had given her a potion. When she got late night cravings for pickles in chocolate ice cream late the other night, he had conjured them. When she wanted to go for a walk, he had gone with her. Perhaps he was trying to soften her up. Perhaps he was feeling guilty. Or perhaps she was simply growing on him. Even he couldn't tell, but he did not like it.

Of course, Voldemort's growing anger and frustration helped little to none. Every day several Death Eaters were punished for crimes they didn't commit. This anger was caused by the ever-increasing threat of the oncoming battles. He was losing new recruits daily through guerrilla attacks, silent, secretive. A few days ago, some of the pureblood prisoner girls had escaped. They were undeniably pregnant, and Voldemort was enraged.

There were three girls, one of which was Ginny Weasley. Snape felt relatively sure that it would probably have been Weasley to conjure up an escape of such spunk. The other two girls were both Gryffindors. Snape thought it slightly ironic, but he would never tell anyone so. Except Luna. She seemed interested in his cynical monologues. Snape had never known what it was like to have a confidante, and he found it quite nice. He could never have trusted another Death Eater, but with her, he felt all was safe. It was a strange feeling he had never had but with his own mother. Safety.

But what was he going to do about her?

----

A/N: I hope you liked it. I know I did, though I'm having difficulties with this whole Luna/Snape thing. It just gets harder as the relationship becomes more crucial. GRRRR! Boy, I'm depressed now. Even more depressed than after watching movies like Legend of the Fall and Dead Poet's Society. Geez... I need some prozac. : (


	8. Chapter 8

Clears throat loudly Aaa-HEM! Attention all faithful, kind, and beloved readers. Warning for semi-rape. Sorta. I mean...oh never mind. Two people of the opposite gender _do it_ in this chapter. Live with it. I'm putting a warning before and after smut. Heed if you dare.

----

**Chapter Eight**

It was amazing how much liquor Severus had been consuming since Luna had entered his life. A harsh, rough laugh escaped his throat. His so-called friends had always told him he couldn't hold his liquor, and they were right. He had little toleration fof the stuff, yet he drank it anyway. His thoughts clouded over, and his mind was no longer in the booth at a dirty little muggle pub. He was at his father's house, the summer of his eleventh birthday...

_His mother grinned at him, gracing him with the warmth of one of her rare smiles. She was obviously itching with contained excitement. He smiled up at her. She wasn't an overly beautiful woman, he admitted, but she was his god. He revered her as he would the Queen. She always wore prude dresses with high collars and drab colors, leaning to black most of the time with long sleeves tapering down to her slim wrists. It was to cover the bruises his father left, he knew, but it didn't hide the purple shadow on her cheek. He suddenly felt very sad. But then, his mother urged him to open the small stack of presents that sat on the table. _

_Severus didn't have any friends, so it wasn't really a party. Just him and his mother and father and her brother. But the room felt fuller when the people in it were happy. Of course, his father wasn't happy, but he never was. Especially not when his uncle was around. Severus turned to the inviting gifts. He tore open the one from his father. A crucifix. He should have known. Last year it had been a Bible. The next gift was from his uncle. Beneath the wrapping paper lay a thick tome on potions. He thanked his uncle profusely, having been in need of such a book for quite some time, and went on to his mother's gift. Just as he was beginning to slip a fingernail along the taped crease in the paper, she touched his shoulder, causing him to look up._

_"Severus, you know it's rude to open the gift before you read the card," she said in her quiet, subdued voice. He nodded and opened the envelope that sat on top of the parcel. The first line of the letter told him all. He smiled from ear to ear up at his mother._

_"I got in, Mum!" he almost yelled, but didn't, since no one was allowed to yell in the Snape house with a firm beating with a cane. She put her arm around his shoulder, and his uncle's black eyes seemed to almost twinkle beneath his bushy, greying eyebrows._

_"Now open the gift, son," his mother urged him. He tore open the box and found a stack of school supplies. "I thought a practical gift would be best," she said, her lips twitching into a faint, nervous smile._

_"You'll have to return them, Eileen," Severus's father said, his stony expression making his mother quake behind him._

_"Surely we can talk about this later. It's his birthday," she said, gesturing to Severus._

_"No. We talk now!" his father said loudly, pulling Eileen into the parlor by her arm. Severus and his uncle sat at the table, eating the feast his mother had arranged and helped make for his birthday, wincing at every other scream._

----

"Wake up, ol' chap," a voice said, and Snape woke up with a startled gasp. A muggle stood by him, obviously a worker boy at the pub. "Closin' time." Severus got up from the booth, taking the almost empty bottle of whiskey with him. He staggered out of the pub and apparrated home.

When he stumbled into his quarters, his stomach was roiling and his mind was fuzzy with the alcohol. He had never really liked apparrating. Especially when he was drunk. He needed to get to his bathroom, and quickly. He tore open the door and allowed his Dutch courage to pour out of his mouth, accompanied with unattractive sounds and some strong, dry heaves. Then he heard the quiet ripple of water not a meter from his head. He looked over, feeling a bit miserable, and saw a tow-headed girl in his bathtub. Luna. She put her head on her arms, which were resting on the ledge of the bathtub.

"Are you alright?"

**Warning: Smut Starts Here...sorta**

"I've been better," he said. Her extremely albescent skin distracted his thoughts. It was smooth and slick with water, but he could imagine it being slick with something else. He shook his head. _Where did that come from? _he hought. He found the whiskey in his hand and used it to rinse out his mouth as well as his thoughts. He blinked in the harsh light of the bathroom. The whiskey didn't help. Suddenly, he was standing, towering over the bathing girl, looking at her nude form. She didn't seem to notice. She was too busy studying his unshaven jaw. She had never seen him less than perfectly groomed, other than his greasy hair, and it was interesting. His jaw was all shiny with the hair, so black it gave his face a blue tint. She barely even noticed when he pulled her out of the bath tub, in the "altogether" and dripping water. He threw her onto the bed, and she felt a strange sensation creep through her. It was a feeling of wonder and amazement. She realized that she was naked, in front of a man, in his bed, and in a rather saucy position. She pulled her legs together and crawled beneath the blankets, blushing the slightest bit. But Snape didn't even notice. He was in the kitchen area, filling a tumbler up with brandy. He sloshed it down his throat, its burning heat crawling into his achingly empty stomach. He realized his mistake and ate a piece of plain bread, untoasted and unadorned with anything, to absorb some of the massive amounts of alcohol he was about to consume.

A few shots of vodka and several tumblers of brandy later, Severus was on cloud nine, almost completely unaware of what he was doing. He walked over to Luna, who was gaping at his show of drinking. It had amazed her, since her father had never let her touch more than a small, watery glass of wine at the annual banquet he gave near Christmas, and even that made her feel all warm and fuzzy in her mind. She had never seen anyone consume so much alcohol in such a short time. She watched his drunken stagger as he came to the bed. He pulled off his robe to reveal an undershirt and a pair of plain, white boxers. She pushed her hand to her mouth to contain her giggles. She was seeing Professor Snape in his _smalls_. A laugh escaped, but he didn't hear it. His senses were dulled by his rapid loss of brain cells in the last ten minutes. Everything was dulled.

He crawled into the bed next to her, and quite suddenly she found herself on her back, Snape's mouth pressed against hers and his hand on her chest. It was strange to think about. All those years, she had watched him making potions with those hands, and now they were well on their way to feeling her up. The only other people Luna had let kiss her were Neville and Draco, Neville being a clumsy but sweet kisser, and Draco being a bit more determined and experienced. She had enjoyed both, and she decided that she should try to enjoy this one. After all, what could she do about it? He was her husband, however unwilling both parties may be, and he held certain rights. Besides, Luna never was one to turn down the chance of a new experience, and going to bed with Snape would certainly qualify. So, she managed to relax and try to not think about the taste of his breathe.

Snape sensed the change in her, even in his inebriated state, and he continued on. His hands roamed the gentle, slim curves of Luna's body, and he became hard at the thought of going in. He had forgotten completely that his sober self would be completely disgusted by such behaviour, and he explored the sixteen-year-old's youthful, willing body. She was anything but aroused, but she was in a consenting sort of mood. A gasp escaped her lips, and she realized that Severus Snape had his mouth around her nipple, his teeth and tongue touching the nerves at the tip of her breast, and she was further surprised by the other hand pinching the opposite nipple to a hard, red peak. It was so odd and new a sensation that a bubble of laughter escaped her. Snape looked up, slightly annoyed that he had been stopped, then went back to what he had been doing.

Severus gently kissed his way to the pale patch of wiry hairs between her legs and tentatively trailed a finger down, down, down, until it hit the spot that made her gasp in awe. Then he went a bit further and put his finger into the moist crevice, where it quickly met a barrier. He pulled back out, a grin on his face, happy at what he had found, and began fondling her in a way that made her feel strange, detached, and urgent. Finally, just as she began to wiggle in apprehension, he got into position and plunged. She cried out in pain, the sudden end to her ecstacy. Oh, it hurt it hurt it hurt! She felt rather sure that, if not for the Chastity Ring, it would not have been nearly so painful. When she at last became aware of her surroundings, she saw the Severus was perched, still as a stone, on top of her...or rather, as she thought about it, _in_ her. He seemed to be waiting. She wondered if he would have done that had he not been drunk. No. He would not have done anything that he was doing so adamantly right now. He began moving again. Back, forth, back, forth, slowly, steadily, until Luna became comforted by the rythym of it. She didn't even realize when she fell asleep right after he pulled out.

**Warning: Smut Ends Here.**

----

The next morning, Severus Snape woke up in his bed with the most wretched headache he had ever had in his life. A splitting pain was coming from the front of his head, and he realized it was the orange light that was penetrating his eyelids. He carefully opened them, the orange turning to bright, painful white. His curtains were opened. As were the windows. He wondered who had done that. He sat up only to fall back down, his aching head preventing any sudden movement. He carefully, creepingly, rolled from his bed and came achingly, slowly, to his feet. For a moment, he stood shakily, and then he walked, ever so carefully, to his tiny laboratory, and pulled from the cabinet a small vial of light green liquid. Hang-over Potion. He gulped the terrible stuff down, and a moment later, relief flooded his aching, tired body. He was beginning to feel all forty years of his life on his shoulders. On his shoulders. Hmmm. His bare shoulders. He looked down to find himself wearing nothing but his shorts. and beneath those shorts was a limp, rather dirty-feeling organ. He needed a shower. That moment. He could only assume that he had had a wet dream and ejaculated in the night all over himself, but he didn't recall any such dream. In fact, he hadn't had dreams like that since he was fifteen and learned to take a certain potion before he went to bed if any suspicious thoughts entered his head. He climbed into the spray of hot water, ready to relax in a shower.

----

Luna woke up that morning, feeling awfully nice between the satiny sheets in the buff. She wasn't the least bit bothered by last night's events. Other than the crusty, dirty feel of the space between her legs. She would take a shower, but apparently Snape had already crawled into the bathroom. She rolled over and fell asleep once more.

----

A/N: If the smut wasn't that great...Well, live with it. Luna's first time wasn't that great, so be happy if yours was, if you have had that first time, and don't tell me if you have. PLEASE. I have nothing to base my stuff on other than what you all have written and what's in those little romance novels. It's a bit late. Forgive me for my mindless and nonsensical rambling.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine:**

Severus walked out of the bathroom, feeling much better. His headache was gone and all the sticky, dirty feel had disappeared as well. He was hungry, but that would be remedied later. First, he had to check the Youth Potions. They were reaching a delicate stage, and certain ingredients had to be added at the appropriate times. If the timing was not perfect, Voldemort would crumple into a pile of ash, which would float away on a self-made breeze. Not pretty, and Snape didn't want to be put the middle of a war between Death Eaters vying for Voldemort's throne.

As he stood, his back to the bed, he heard a moan coming from behind the canopy curtains. Just as he turned around, Luna's head popped out from between them. She looked around, her eyes at last landing on him, and Snape felt quite suddenly as if he had done something wrong but didn't know what. The only other time he had felt anything similar to it was when his father had come running at him with a belt in one hand and a cane--No! He wouldn't think about that. The look on Luna's face told him that something had happened last night. But for the life of him, he could not remember. All he remembered was drinking a bit too much and waking up this morning with a nail through his skull.

"Is there something you wanted, Luna?" he asked, eager to get back to his work.

"I could do with breakfast and a set of robes," she answered. He had been turning around to get back to his cauldron, but when he heard that, he swiveled around.

"Well, get them, girl," he said, inserting a liberal amount of venom.

"I can't."

"And why not?" he asked, arching his eyebrow at her. But then, he took a closer look. Even though she held the curtains tightly in place, he saw more pale skin than he thought he should. Suddenly, he gave a cry and leapt backwards in shock, landing on the counter he had been concocting his potion on. "What in the _world_ are you doing...are you doing..." he paused, trying to think of a delicate way to put it, "In the buff!" he sputtered at last. She looked at him as only Luna could, then tilted her head to the side.

"You don't know?" she asked. It was at that moment that Severus felt oncoming dread seep into his veins like an icy liquid.

"Know...what?" he asked delicately, not sure if he wanted to know at all. Her jaw dropped, and Severus had barely enough time to cover his eyes before she leapt from the bed. He heard her very bare feet slap across the stone of his floor into the dining area, where a rustle of fabric could be heard.

"You can uncover your eyes, I'm dressed." He peeped carefully with one eye before removing his hand from them.

"What...what happened?" he asked.

"I can't believe you don't remember," she said in disbelief. She sighed and walked into the bathroom without answering his question. He put the potion back into storage. His hands were shaking too much to even think about potions.

----

Draco walked down the corridor the connected his room to the library. He had already selected a book on ancient spells, including spells like _Facio Praegnas_ and charms like the Chastity Ring. Ever since Luna had come around, he had been wondering about both, along with a few other curses that were sure to be in the book. He had been wondering about counter-curses he could use to free her of her imprisonment to Snape. It had been driving him mad that he couldn't touch Luna without being left without use of a very neccassary facility and Snape could chain her to his bed any time he wanted. He shivered at the thought. Poor Luna.

Snape had been inconveniently close to Luna for the past few weeks. Planning an intrusion of his chambers was far more difficult than it had been a few weeks ago. Snape had yelled at him for sneaking into his rooms to see Luna, but it had little effect on his drive to see the girl. Of course, it was a convenient coincidence that his rooms were across the corridor from Snape's. As he turned the corner, he heard a door slam. Out of the door came Snape, and he walked down the corridor at a brisk pace, as if he were trying to escape something. He heard a crash coming from the room Snape had just left, and he realized that the door was the slightest bit open.

Creeping inside the door, Draco heard soft, muffled sounds, like gasps and moans in a pillow. When he looked around, he realized that he wasn't far from the truth. Luna lay on the leather sofa, her long blonde hair spread all around her, her shoulders shaking with sobs. Draco was shocked. He had never seen her show an emotion strong enough to cry. Snape must have done something truly dreadful. He kneeled next to her and put his hand on her back.

"Go away, Sn-- Oh. Draco. It's you," she said, lifting her head up and sending a wave of blonde straight into his face.

"Yes," he said, brushing a stray hair from his mouth. "It is me. What's wrong? Did the old snake do something to you, Luna?" He was perfectly ready to get angry if she even hinted that he had hurt her.

"No. Well, yes, but I let him, and now he doesn't remember because he was drunk as a skunk and I hate him and he doesn't remember, Draco, and he drank so much in--"

"Sssh, Luna. what are you talking about? What did you let him do!" he said, his voice squeaking as a thought hit him. Surely not. He would never...

Luna gulped back her tears, and her odd, blue eyes met with his light grey ones. He knew what Snape had done.

"He...he forgot about it, Draco. He d-doesn't remember."

Draco couldn't help but wonder how anyone could forget something like that. She began spouting on and on about how much he drank, and how he drunk a bottle of brandy before he stormed out a few minutes ago, about how he had hit her the other day, about how scared she was. All of it was thick with her tears, and soon enough she was hiccoughing, so he started to rub her back, and she fell asleep on the leather couch.

He stared at her for a few minutes. She pulled on his heart, made him ache. She was like forbidden fruit, enticing and untouchable. Snape was such an unfeeling old cad. He didn't deserve to even know someone like Luna. Someone so beautiful, so sweet, so free. She was so considerate and sensitive to other people, and everyone had put her down her whole life. Snape had broken her heart in one night.

The blonde boy picked up Luna and lay her on Snape's satin bed, tucking her in carefully. Then he made his escape from the room. He could linger no longer.

----

A/N: Ask and thous shalt recieve. There it is. I believe there was a request for more Draco/Luna. Probably not what you had in mind, but it is D/L. Poor Luna. Had her heart broken by a drunk Snape. Wouldn't that hurt? Review!


End file.
